Wolf Ears and Glasses
by SkyOfElements
Summary: My second fanfic! I promised a Kagami x OC one, but it seems that people don't really make fanfics with Hyuga as the love interest. With that, I present a Hyuga x Kakusei (My OC) short story! Please keep in mind my OC does have different abilities, so she might be a bit different than your average female. Enjoy! I don't own KnB.
1. The Encounter

Kakusei's P.O.V

It's been nearly a week since I moved to Japan with my guardian, my little brother, and my adopted younger sister. My guardian ended up finding a good job here in Tokyo, so we decided to settle in here. I finished my first year of high school back in our homeland, so I was a second year student. School officially began tomorrow for me, so I just stayed home and killed time by tending to the housework. Afterwards, I had to pick up my siblings from school and make dinner. Your typical evening. That's when the sun rose the next day.

"Onee-chan!" A small voice called out. I fluttered my eyes open and saw my younger brother, Akira, holding a uniform.

"Ohayo, Akira." I yawned. "That's my uniform?"

"Yep!" He said, smiling. "I'm gonna head to school with Emi-chan now."

"Okay, be careful." I watched as he left the room. It was early, so I showered and made breakfast for myself. I slipped my uniform on and proceeded to walk outside. As I did so, I ended up running into my childhood friend, Yumiko, or as I like to call her, Yumi. We talked while walking, and a certain man with green eyes and glasses walked ahead of us.

"Ohayo, Hyuga-kun!" Yumi shouted out. The man turned his gaze to us and smiled as he waved. I blushed a bit and looked away. "What's wrong, Kaku-chan?"

"It's nothing." I replied, touching my wolf ears.

Hyuga's P.O.V

Yumi-chan was a good friend of the team.. but I just have to wonder.. who was the girl next to her? She was awfully cute, even though she has wolf ears. She might've been self-concious of them, but they looked soft. I could feel my face turning red just remembering the way she looked. I guess I was in a trance of some sort that I didn't hear Kiyoshi talking to me.

"Oi, Hyuga?" He called out. "You alright?" I turned to face him.

"Y-Yeah." I replied. We continued walking towards the school, and Izuki caught up with us. We talked about the upcoming game we were having, and we entered the classroom. We took our seats, but everyone was talking about some transfer student that would be in our class. They were a second year student too. How weird. I glanced over at Yumi-chan and she smiled back at me.

"Alright, take your seats." Sensei said, coming in the room with a clipboard in hand.

"Sensei! We're having a transfer student today, right?" One called out from the room.

"I was getting to that." He replied. "We are having one."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Another blurted out. "I hope it's a girl!"

"Quiet, brats!" He yelled out. "Alright, come in now."

Kakusei's P.O.V

I walked in the classroom; my long red hair dancing as I did so. My ears stuck out the most, and all I got in return for my enterance was surprised looking faces.

"This is Sayuri Kakusei-chan. She finished her first year of high school in her homeland, so she's a second year now. Get along with her." Sensei turned to face me and I forced a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you." I replied. He showed me my seat, and it was next to the guy that Yumi greeted this morning. My face turned red as I could feel his glances at me.

The day went by without any real problems. It was time for lunch, and Yumi jumped on me.

"Kaku-chan! Did you bring any lunch?" She asked. I sighed.

"That's what I forgot this morning.."

"Let's go to the cafeteria then." She smiled. I got up and walked with my elf friend.


	2. Wolf Ear Fetish?

I waited on the roof for her and she returned, holding some sandwiches and flavored milk. No matter what, she still remembered what I liked. I smiled at her.

"I'm surprised you remember what kind of sandwich and milk I like" I said.

"Of course!" She replied. "I'm your best friend."

We ate and talked about what's been going on in our lives, and some guys came on the roof as well.

"Yo, Yumi-chan!" A tall man greeted.

"Ah, Kiyoshi-kun!" She got up, but I remained seated. She motioned for them to sit down, and they did.

It honestly felt a bit awkward to be surrounded by so many guys.

"Let me introduce!" She said, jumping up and down. She's still the enthusastic girl I met. "Kaku-chan, this is Teppei Kiyoshi-kun, Kagami Taiga-kun, Tetsuya Kuroko-kun, and Shun Izuki-kun."

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"Are those real?" Kagami-kun asked, putting his hand on my head gently.

"Oi, Kagami!" Kiyoshi-kun yelled out. He ignored his senpai's warning and just rubbed my head. I smiled.

"Out of the way, red-head!" Another voice yelled out. Izuki-kun then touched my head.

"Oh? Do you guys have a fetish for wolf ears now?" My best friend joked.

"They are cute." Kuroko-kun commented. I laughed.

I talked to them for awhile,and they were all actually really nice.

Eventually, school was over and I walked home. Yumi had to help out a different teacher, so it was me by myself.


	3. Starting To Know You

Kakusei's P.O.V

It was pretty silent, but upon coming near a basketball court, I could hear someone panting. Looking up, I saw the same guy with glasses sitting on a bench. Slowly, the ball came near my feet so I picked it up and walked towards him. He looked up as I threw the ball in the basket, getting a perfect three. He looked shocked.

"How did you do that?" He asked, looking at me.

"Eh?" I was confused. "It really isn't that hard to do it"

"Can you do that again?" He asked again, handing me the ball. I dribbled it in one spot and threw it again. Same results as before.

"Amazing.." He whispered to himself. I took my phone out and looked at the time. It was pretty early. I then took my jacket off.

"Are you interested in playing a little one on one game with me?" I asked gently.

"Sure!" He smiled.

We played for awhile, and he asked me to teach him how to score threes from the very other side of the court. I demonstrated it, but it was a bit difficult.

"Naturally, you're not gonna get it on the first try." I smiled.

"Yeah." He replied,the look of defeat in his eyes disappearing. My phone started ringing.

"Excuse me for a moment." I picked up the phone and heard Emi's voice.

"Onee-chan, we're back, so please come home now." She said in a gentle voice. "Hisashi-san is sulking in a corner because he can't make dinner."

"Okay, Emi-chan." I laughed. "Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes, and not to have a heart attack." I hung up.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked, gently handing me my jacket and bag.

"Yeah." I replied. "My younger siblings are home, so I have to go make dinner for them."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked. "You barely moved to Tokyo, so it can get pretty dangerous."

"Sure." I smiled. We then began walking in the direction of my house. We got pretty silent though.

"The other guys were with you and Yumi-chan at lunch, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, pushing my scarf up a bit.

"Sorry, I was practicing my shooting, so I wasn't there." He smiled.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"By the way.." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "They were all talking about your ears during practice. So.. uh.." I got his hand gently and put it on my head.

"Soft, right?" He blushed angrily as he moved his hand back and forth.

"Y-Yeah."

"I was already introduced in class." I said, nearing the house. "So could I have your name?"

"Sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Junpei Hyuga." He replied.

Hyuga's P.O.V

"Why are you practicing your shooting so hard right now, Hyuga-kun?" She asked.

"Just thought I could get a bit better." I replied. "I AM the captain of the basketball team."

"Oh, I see" She said.

"What about you, Kakusei-chan? How can you score so easily?" I questioned.

"I didn't have alot of friends back at my old school, so I would often play by myself." She said.

"Were they afraid of you?" I asked. _Out of all the things I wanted to ask her.. why did I choose that? She's probably gonna get pissed at me now.. _

"Yeah." She whispered. "That's why I was hoping to find some friends here."

"You've scored one." I smiled. "I'll be your friend."

Her face lightened up and blushed. She was extremely cute!

"Not just me though, the rest of the basketball team is your friend as well." I said.

"Arigato, Hyuga-kun." She smiled.

"Tomorrow, I'll walk you to school." I said.


	4. Meeting The Guardian

~~~~~~Four month time skip~~~~~~~~

Hyuga's P.O.V

I heard the birds chirping loudly outside. _Morning already?_ Besides their loud chirps, I felt someone poke my face. I opened my eyes and realized it was my girlfriend.

"Hyuga-kun! Get up already!" She yelled, pushing the covers off of me.

"Mmn." I groaned. "Just a bit longer, Kakusei."

"Fine." She angrily said. "No breakfast for you." She then left my room and walked into the kitchen. I got up and went to the bathroom. Getting dressed for the day, I walked into the kitchen and saw her cooking.

"It's about time you got up!" She said. I yawned and went next to her. I helped her cook and we sat down to eat.

I made Kakusei my girlfriend about three months ago, and she often came to my house to wake me up. Not only was her cooking amazing, but she helps with other chores too. This time, she came over because I promised I would take her somewhere.

"Where do you want to go, Kakusei?" I asked.

"Hmm." She replied, putting one hand on her face. "The amusement park?"

"It's pretty early.. so we could go if you want."

"What about you, Hyuga-kun? Don't you have somewhere where you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine, really. I made this date so we can spend more time together." I saw as her face turned red, and she looked away.

"Dummy." I heard her whisper.

"Hai, Hai." I replied, coming behind her and hugging her from behind. "So the amusement park it is." She turned and smiled at me.

"I'll go back to my place and get dressed." She said. I was worried, so I went with her.

Holding hands, we eventually reached her place. She opened the door and we went in. Her guardian and siblings were home, and they greeted her. Realizing now, this is the first time I met her guardian.

"Kakusei-chan." Her guardian spoke out.

"What is it, old-timer?" She replied.

"Who is this boy?" The man asked, looking at me. Without any hesitation, she grabbed my hand.

"This is Junpei Hyuga-kun. My boyfriend." His face stood there, shocked. "It's not like I was hiding him from you, Hisashi. When I told you I was going out with someone, you were completely drunk."

He was at a loss for words.

"Hyuga-kun, would you like something to drink?" Her little sister asked.

"No, that's fine." I replied, smiling. Kakusei turned to face me.

"Let me change then we'll go." She said, disappearing into the hallway.

I sat down, and we all remained silent; except for her siblings playing together. Her guardian decided to speak to me.

"Are you taking her out on a date?" He asked.

"Ah, yes, sir." I replied, not knowing how to greet the man. His face seemed to have lightened up.

"Listen, Hyuga-kun." He said. I looked at him. "Kakusei's past is somewhat.. confusing. She's lost people that are important to her, and she's like a daughter to me. If you truly like her, or even love her, please always protect her and treasure her."

_What did he mean by her past is confusing? I'll find out sooner or later.._

"Of course, sir." I replied. "She's like a miracle to me. She's beautiful, smart, and she helps out the basketball club alot." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry it took so long." A feminine voice rang out, and I turned to look at my girlfriend. She wore black and purple leggings along with a white dress and brown boots. Her hair was out, but swept some onto the side of her head, resulting in a small, spiky ponytail.

"It's fine." I replied, smiling. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah." She turned to face her guardian. "We're going out now, Hisashi, so I'll be back later." The tall man got up.

"Seems you've reached that age, you red-haired shrimp." He replied. "Be careful."

We then left her house and headed to the amusement park.


	5. She's The One I Fell For

Hyuga's P.O.V

"We're here." I smiled, staring at my girlfriend who's face was sparkling.

"Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we went to the different attractions. There was even a haunted house one. I wanted to go there, and putting on a brave face, she followed. This one was a bit scary, even I have to admit it. Latching her arm onto mine, she walked with me, a frightened look on her face. A fake ghost put together by screen projections and CG effects popped out right when we were expecting it the least. She pushed herself in my arms and I held her.

"Despite possessing a sword, you get pretty scared, don't you?" I laughed.

"U-Urusai!" She angrily blushed. I led her out, and we decided to get something to eat.

Afterwards, we went on the rollar coaster and other attractions, but she insisted on the ferris wheel before we leave for the day.

I took her on it, and we sat there in silence. I watched as she looked out the window and smiled. Something was bothering me though.. what her guardian said earlier.. _"Kakusei's past is... confusing. And She lost so many people close to her" _

I've dated this girl for three months and not once as she talked about her past.

I decided to ask her about it. If I was going to be with her, I want to know more about her past.

"Kakusei." I whispered. She looked at me.

"What is it, Hyuga-kun?" She asked.

"Your guardian earlier said something about your past being.. confusing. What did he mean?" I questioned. "Normally I wouldn't ask you.. but I want to know everything."

"He said that, huh.." Her gaze drifted from me, to her shoes, and to the window.

"Is it too painful for you?" I asked.

"If you want to know.. I'll tell you." She replied.

"My parents abandoned me when I was little. I grew up on the streets along with Emi."

_She grew up on the streets with her little sister..?_

"We lived that way for about a year. That's when I met my foster parents."

"Hisashi-san is your guardian, though, right?" I asked.

"That's true.." She trailed off. "However, Hisashi is sort of like a replacement father figure for me. My foster father died protecting me in battle."

It was a bit painful to hear her talk about her past like this..

"I've tried making friends in middle school, but it never worked out well." She continued. "That's why, I'm really to have met you and the others."

At the time, the fireworks show had begun. The loud bangs showered the night sky in various colors, but as I turned my attention to my girlfriend, I noticed her tears. I got up and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Now you know," She smiled. "I just don't like to talk about it."

We switched topics for awhile, and I led her to the fireworks show, where we had a private seat.

"So pretty." She whispered, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I scooted in closer to her to keep her warm. Eventually, the show ended, and I helped her up.

"We should get going." She said.

"Hold on, Kakusei." I replied, pulling her to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hyuga-kun?" She whispered.

"If you ever want to cry, do it" I replied. "You're always trying to be strong, but even I know that sometimes people need to break down. Keeping those emotions inside of you isn't good."

"Yeah, you're right." She murmured, burying her face into my shirt. It wasn't long before my shirt got damp due to my girlfriend's tears. I held her for awhile, and gently touched her face so her red eyes were at level with mine.

"No matter what, you're always going to have a special spot in my heart." I said, putting my forehead against hers. "Don't forget that."

"Hyuga-kun.."

I looked into her red eyes and pulled her in for a long kiss.

That's how I managed to find the girl who always was there for not only me, but the rest of the team.

Even if people eye her differently because she's not your average human teen, I won't change my mind.

She's the one I fell for.

**Compared to my Kise one, I'm gonna cut this one off here. Alot shorter. I know I said I'm gonna do a Kagami one, I decided to do a Hyuga one. Not enough love for that guy. This'll be the last time I write romance fanfics like this one in this format. My others will just be oneshots. However, I will do stories for other series; such as Kuroshitsuji, GinTama, Noragami, etc. Depends on which ones I decide on. Also, I know that my stories are extremely cheesy, but I'm barely learning how to do these. My OC does have different abilites, but I won't really add those elements to romance stories such as this one. Please excuse me if my OC seems too "marysue." **

**Again, I thank you for reading. **


End file.
